whitbyajaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Universal Planet: Nation Globule Earth with a Difference:
Galaxy Universal Planet’s: Earth Inhabitance: A World with a Difference: Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Children Novel Books: From: Atmospheric Island: Galaxy Universal Planets: Earth Inhabitance: A World with a Difference: Carizzian Black, Dark Animon Television: Author: Serge Word count: 1789 Views: E-mail: agdprince@rogers.com Web Display: http://www.bj01.wordpress.com Web Display: WEBook Serge Profile: Come and See: Carizzian Black, Dark Animon Television: Canadian Caribbean Books: Fiction: Children Mystic Fantasy Books: Authorship Writer: A. George Dave Prince: Galaxy Universal Planets: Earth Inhabitance: A World with a Different: Universal Planets are alone in the World: Earth visualizes a dream restless he could not sleep. He dreamt visuals Imagery realm images sight of the future. A strange new Planet of Inhabitance, fault Landscape surfaces, EARTHLING Human Nation, Soul Creatures are connected to circumference circle atmosphere of this Strange Planet. The round tilt sphere ball wake up in sweat seeing a connecting dimensionia barrier Code Hand links: a connected chain. The round sphere ball floated in the stellar of space. The Dwarf Star: The Sun, and the Super Nova’s educated the whole class. The Sun taught with a hypothesis of thought and Philosophized theory. (Not theatrical). Stellar of space once is empty with void, from the word eggs: Proton shifting with abundance of Neutron particles, Big Bang microwave white light Energy give formation to the solar system. Asteroid rocks collected trapped in the atmosphere created the formation: Galaxy Universe and the Solar System, the Sun and the Super Nova’s believe that they were alone in the Galaxy. The Planet component surface is either Desolated, Cloud Cluster Gas heat; Neutron Gas heat crystal emanation, Moon Creator Refractor, Vesta Misty tint Vapor cold, Toxic Vaporous, Frost Plank Glacier freezing partial flacks of snow, Surface landscape: Platonic Ground: Clay, Rock or Minerals, crystallization crystal, Ion: atmosphere, hemisphere, troposphere, Ionosphere stellar and cloud Skys, Ion is divided from Ion partial Immersive Aqua Liquid water depth of the Oceansea and skys. Other galaxies worlds will not cross the barrior: mass breathing air and moister. If Stellar Nations world has intelligent, to them it may or may not exists at all. No one knows for sure. Carbon form of life is once thought not to exist. The Dwarf Sun explains we are alone in the Universe the Sun tells his students. We are alone in the world stated the sun repetition repeated himself indecisive. The Sun once believed Planet World galaxies could not evolve any further. The Planet Earth, who kept to himself but was in confliction, he was stunned at the Sun’s statements but could not say anything about it, He could not take a stand, also could not prove his theatrical facts. We are alone in this world. The Galaxy that stood alone the Planet Earth visualization dream was not recognized by the educators, or the Universal Galaxies but he told his best friend Mars. The Sun told his student not to venture off the boarders boundaries of the mysterious beyond and not to wonder too far away from the Planet solar system. The Sun asked them to stay within the region. The galaxy space stretches across the Universe is a tall infinite endless Region. We are alone in the world stated the Sun. The Earth whom kept to himself quiet was in confliction, stunned by the Sun statements. He told Mars who is a little worry about the Planet Earth’s state of mind, that he may be ridiculed by other worlds. To take his Mind off his troubles The Planet Mars took the Planet Earth to Cosmos Jupiter Restaurant: The Planet Earth needed to relax. Metallic Meteor Surfing: The Cosmos Rotation of Planet enjoys Sports competitor competition, to who is competing. Sport Games: Bump Deflection Basket Ball, Marble Bull Eye target BD-AMON, Rotation Soccer, Tint snow bank Asteroid gulf, Parallel Polarize Ice Hockey, there is an event: Asteroid Metallic Mineral Rocks construction Stadiums. Metallic Meteor Asteroid Rock construction builder deformed connection craft-shape. Creative art in the stellar of space Galaxies found is fascinating. The World Mass Planetary Galaxy World of Planets: gather together at the club with different abilities. Magnet native and positive: connection, Graviton up wards Ascend; Gravitational down words descent, Polarize orbit shifts distance Parallel from each other, Repel deflector pushes away. The Glow Moon Creator shift parallel Refractor Crystallized tunnel glows at night rotation beam emanation from the sun energy. Object Axel spindle with in a Circumference. The Triangulation angle of a Circle: without Square, Rectangle or triangle.Triangulation Location of the circle fault line landscape: Latitude Horizontal and Longitudes Vertical through the Globule world Map. Stellar Galaxy of space still searching for the center: expand of the universe stretches out and keeps on moving. Bored The Planet Mars and The Planet Earth left the Restaurant they went surf boarding on Flaming Comet having fun. The Exosphere is the smallest Ex-Terrestrial Planet in the solar system. Beneath the Platonic surface is Silicate iron molten core. The landscape molten rock that looks like a Bowl known as a Caloris basin. Deep beneath molten Platonic Surface there is ice and water untouched from escaping: Exosphere. Untouched by Humanity, If the Exosphere is converted into atmosphere ice and water not Seal tight, releasing mass air and heat. The planet became the atmosphere no longer the exosphere, mean inescapable. Earth and Mars flotation sphere surfed through the cool surface of the Milky Way. They were caught by the Exosphere Mercury. He rotates cycle around the Sun in depth speed: thirty day, from the cycle Planet Earth rotation year, three hundred and six five days. The Planet Venus rotates two hundred and twenty seven days from the rotation from the year of the Planet Earth. Mercy tries gain friendship with the Sun and the Super Nova’s be part of the crowd even if they were not interested. The Radiant Sun told The Planet Earth and Mars not go surf Boarding. The Sun was worried about the Precipitation temperature. The temperature degrees May change the surface landscape. He views the spectrum window of both Planets through the global scope window. The Planet Mars covers for the Planet Earth claiming it is his fault. Through the glass global window the Sun saw the surface change in the landscape of Mars: Brown sand shifted converted to red and badge white. Mars detention was suspended for seven weeks, (alignment is every seven years). The given Earth’s traveling distance to visit Mars. The Sun asks the Earth not to isolate himself from the other Galaxies surroundings. The Vast Universe of Planets is a big part of the family, remember them. The World of Inhabitance Does not exist Sun requires actual Prove.The Plant Earth is excused from detention to think about what the Sun has said. The Planet Earth visits a Friendship Warm, Cool with Stern Rational , Vast misty tint, Gas of Acid similar to a boiling stove of Venus. About Mars: is the side of Canada famous for Platonic Red and Badge white land surface, with dusty wind storms and dry rock beds. Rumor has it the Stellar Nation could have had inhabitance once on his planet however Helios Sphere shield of Oxygen of the Orb was Ripe out, leaving dry water beds. There is no is actual prove to suggest these facts still search for answers. Venus is thoughtful to the Planet Earth she recognizes the world could be filled with Infinite number of Possibilities. There is no right or wrong answers. Map Triangulation of Realization Fault Link could be fact or fiction to where is center? Planet, Stars and Moons is constantly shifting in the sky. If there is a strange new world of another Planet: Inhabitance is out there. The Galaxy Planet probably might welcome this new galaxy world in our solar system even if they do not know yet. It Just Galaxies Worlds right now are not prepared to give welcome Cultural differences. Universal Planet Orbs shares the Vast Galaxy we breathe. Venus was open up to possibility that Earth Visualization World may exist. The Planet Earth depressed thanks Venus and gave her hug while wondering about if there is possibilities that Inhabitance exist, if the sun is right the Planet might have to except the possibility, to him that is frustrated. Before the star pulled in a Vortex Black Hole, the Emanation metallic crystal Star saw how depressed the planet Earth was. Asking the question “what is wrong”? The Planet Earth told the star his dilemma, his problem. The star could not help but he knows who could. Shifting in a circumference circle the star is pulled swirling closer to the middle abyss. The Star asked him to finds Halley Comets from the out boarder of stellar coldest region of space, the Asteroid Debris Belt Comet Region. Star caught in the cycle port was Pull in the Whorl vortex port hole, the Star elemento’s starry light of energy relapse. Fade away into the cosmos of space. Starry crystal Releases his faded Energy. Halley’s Comet: In the Farthest Region of Space, Debris Asteroids Metallic comet is Deform shape of metal rocks. Asteroids that could be Simulate attach combine with each other, Iron Solid tuff or shrunk Meteorites break in shorter pieces like a golf ball that burn up in are atmosphere with surface dirty landscape of snow. Asteroids Comets are Artistry performers and dancers, the metallic rocks are very creative. Halley’s Tail Comets particles debris rotates shift behind the tail of the Asteroid with velocity speed that Gains. Asteroids are known to crash in other planets while rotating in the vector of space. Asteroids Rocks who blocked the Planet Earth from asking Halley a question about his Visualize Dream. Halley’s invite him in. The Planet Earth knows he could have stay in presents of the protected Sun or ask his revelation question that might be revealed. The Planet Earth was fore warned to never leaving the outer realm boards of the solar system. In able to Gain bravery of knowledge The Planet Earth came all this way asking to be heard. Halley insisted to listen to the Planet Earth visualized dreams. Halley shared his secret to Planet Earth. In Comets: mode they shift changinlink into cosmic stars: micro wave of white abundance of Energy since the Big Bang formation theory. Comet Asteroids orbit spun latitude and longitude rotate cycle revolve around the Planet Earth. Halley tells the Planet Earth he is evolving developing a Platonic landscape fault lines. Inhabitance, Habitat, Soul of life is in you. Cycle of new life begins within you. Back at Dormitory Class of the World Planets noticed something different about The Planet Earth. Galaxy Planets look through the global window Scope. Micro wave white light Proton of energy developing on The Planet Earth. Fault landscape Surfaces, Environmental landscape developed into island of land. Globule Land, Aquatic liquid that is divided from air and water is evolving just like the comet said. Through the view of the Global glass window scope of Planet Earth. Triangulation map fault lines, mass soul of life and Soul Creatures habitats started too developed. Earth became the talk of the town. In creditable as this seems The Dwarf Star: The Sun may or may not be inspired by the evolved developments that might be discovered. “Wondering themselves will happen to the Planet Earth”? Commotion of the public was worried, “Will the Sun say”? The Sun saw each student they were worried. Students tried blocking path from entering the school doors. The Planet Earth knew he could not hide forever and told Galaxy Planets to stand side. The World Planets created a par split stepping aside, each allowing The Sun to enter class room. The Sun eventfully saw the Planet Earth’s surface changed of the fault landscape, Environmental habitat, Environmental meadow, and Inhabitance Soul of life. The Super Nova Sun thought this was amazing to see the area Region that came alive, the discovering Mass air of life. Then the sun remembered his statements and then said he was “sorry”. The sun became open minded to possibilities of Inhabitance and world creation. The Sun and the Super Nova discussed the subject decided that Planet Earth has Passed. The World that was suppost to be either once a desolate land Surface, Mass Vapor; Misty tint snow and Cloud, Practical Ion aqua Immersive water Liquid water divided from the Ion skys, Cluster: Heat of Gas; and other worldly Composition Components. The Sun became open minded discovers there is endless possibilities. Universal Galaxies were given Graduation Diploma’s Certificate with honours. Planets in Aliment Organized in order. The Planet Earth received a special Diploma Degree for his originality idea; Inhabitance soul of life, Sharing humanity development of the world. The Sun decided to help out the Planet Earth in one condition, if he could aid and warm the Planet, The Planet Earth, The Nation agreed. The Third Planet quiet close from the Dwarf Star share is light upon the planet Earth: Habitat animals, Globule World Fault line; Environmental landscape, Platonic Below Ground surface, Top Surface Landscape, Sea Creatures, carbon form of life from this day Inhabitance still lives within The Planet Earth despite what the Galaxies Planet once thought. The Planet Earth realized he is not alone in the world, Planet like the Moon, Venus, Mercury, Mars, even Jupiter visited him every once a while view window scoping to see the developing nation and the environment with Interest while pass by to say hi. (1). Mercury: Exosphere is the atmosphere of Mercury: compression density: The smallest ex terrestrial Planet in the solar system. Platonic Silicate iron molten core and water depths below is inescapable. The Platonic top surface landscape of molten rock Look like a Bowl known as a Caloris Basin. Mercury rotates half speed from the year of Rotation Planet Earth. Thirty Days per-year. If there is Rainbows heat lasers has the ability to disintegrate. (2). Venus: Thick Misty cloud Pent ration shielding of toxic heat acid. Venus is the same side of the Planet Earth. Hot heat temperatures in Morning or Drop cold, temperature at night. Venus Rotates faster than Earth. Boiling hot is similar to a stove or a gauzier. Rotation: two hundred and twenty seven days per-year. (3). Earth Graduation with a Degree Diploma World of Inhabitance, Habitat, and environmental, Platonic Landscape: The Planet within is Inhabitable. Mass Air: Soul of life. Rotation: three hundred six five days of the year per-year. (4). Mars: Cold Surface of the Desolate Red Sand wind Dumez Dust storm: and dry river beds. The Side of Canada: (5). Saturn: and Jupiter is Opposite: (5) Saturn is Insolated hot planet with orb Ringlet Rain in certain parts of the Planet in the Ionosphere. Suffocation, Cluster Harness Heighten Heat, Sand Crustation Iron, Vista mist wind chills; with longitude: Ringlet Rain: stellar particle ice molecules longitude forms small amounts: little Rain: from the Latitude side planetary particle orbit Rings: Cluster Heat Hydrant Gas with Heighten cyclonic Winds: Every So Often Saturn Rotate around the sun for Three Days creates its own Trap Cluster Heat. Methane, Helium, Argon:Nitrogen’s of Heat: Uni-monium and Oxy-Winds: (6). Jupiter: is the three time the sides of the planet Earth. Red spot Planet, Nimbus: Misty white Para-dine cloud, conversion turns to a violent red sky fog mist, Components: Yellow, White, Methane Heat, Helius, Helium, Invisible misty strobe tint wind, and Oxy-Hydro, Releases’ of Condensations of water heavily covered clouds of rain. Current Winds brings: Cyclone Woreller: Typhoon-Hurricane. The Planet could rip a plane in seconds. Orb Meteor Polarizes rotates in alignment. Ice Comets, Meteor Crustation Orbs is in outer stellar region of the planet; Ringlet Orbs: Orbit Rings keeps comets in places. (7). UNrainous: Ringlet rotation Orb, Mass winds: in the outer stellar region of the planet, Helium, Methane conversion turn chilly cold, Ion Misty vapor, slushy crush Ice berg: Ice water liquid that moves consider as Aqua Liquid Planet. Similar as an Ocean-Sea: Hypothermia chilled Too Cold. (8). Neptune: Glazier, Snow, Plank of Ice, with little Ground Surface: Known as Dark Spot Planet: Dwarf Planets: (1) Pluto: Dwarf Planets: Known as the Kipper Belt: Oval Shape: the Oort Clouds of snow and Ice Freezing temperatures: misty tint blue: (2) Ceres: Stellar Cold Dark Planet: Ice Cave Coves: (3) Eris: Known as Metallic Heat of Saturn: Electric storm Rather than Jupiter: creator Metal Hot: Asteroid Meteor Dwarf Planet: (4) Make-Make Haumea Authorship: A.G.D. Prince: